Robin Hood the Untold Legend
by Chevy67
Summary: Robin of Locksley Returnes to England aftere being wounded in Arce he returns with he's two Brothers Will and Archer his loyal friends Much and Djac England only hope is this one man and his Gang and can Robin win back Marian and get rid of Gisbourne
1. The Road Home Part 1

Acre 1191 Holy Land

Robin of Locksley sat upon his horse on the hill over looking the deserted battlefield the sand covered in blood and bodies of comrades and the enemies he was awake from his day dream "Master shouldn't we return to camp the king will be worried " Yes Much we should return" "Much" " yes master " Do you ever think that what we're doing here is wrong " Yes i think that but it's not my place to say we should get back before dark " "Alright come on Much " Coming master " Robin and Much rode in silence to the King camp at Acre "Your majesty " What ?" "Robin has returned" "Send him to me know ' yes your majesty " Much " Much" "Yes Will " the king wants to see Robin its urgent .Meanwhile Robin had dismounted from his horse made his way to his tent "Master" "Master" what Much ?" the king wants to see you it's urgent" "Tell him I'll be there in a moment " Yes master" Much went to the king's tent " Your majesty ""yes Much" My master will be here in a moment " Your majesty you want to see me " Yes robin take a seat " "thanks" what was it you wanted to see me about " I'm granting you leave " Leave to go were " "home to England"That's very kind of sir but who will take over as head of the guard" "I understand your concern robin you have severed me well these past five years " But why is ti you don't want to go home "" i think people will call me blood thirst killer " Do not fear what people think " it's not that your majesty " "then what is it then "" i broke the heart of the only women I'll ever love i don't think she'll welcome me back with open instead with a fully draw bow"" that some women what was her name " Her name was Marian we were engaged before i left ""you better go and get some rest " I will tomorrow a Day rest right " " yes it is no battles tomorrow " I'll think about your offer " Good now go " Robin left the king's tent to join the other men in the camp "Master what did the king want to see you about "" Nothing important I was kidding he's grated us leave to go home " Home !" " yes home to England and Locksley ""when do we leave " Not yet Much I haven"t decided yet".

3 Mouths later

"Much" Much" "Saracen raid Much get up now come on " Come on then " Robin and Much ran from their tent to fight the Saracens all the men from the camp were fighting the Saracens. Robin slashed one across-the stomach he fell to his knees and his head was cut off there was blood ever were Robin put away his sword and draw his bow he killed a at lest 25 of them Robin did not have time to act a sword went in to his side and pulled out "Much" " master you're wounded" go get help the king's tent now" Robin tried in vain to get to his feet when he did he ran straight to the king's tent to stop the Saracen from killing the king he knocked the man out from killing the king "Robin what happened " Saracen attack sir i maneged to knock one out we'll get answers from him " Robin your bleeding are you wounded " yes I'm wounded sir " well you better get that wound check out " alright " "Master are you alright " Yes I am alright Much " "Will" what Robin " Can you get some to get the prisoner out of the king's tent" alright and I'll have look at that wound " OK" The wound needs stitches " do it "

3 mouths later

"Master your awake the king wants to see you" " what!" the king wants to see you" Robin made his way to the kings tent " You majesty you wanted to see me " Yes Robin its about the prisoner "" what about the prisoner " the prisoner is Guy of Gisborne" Gisborne" Yes it was he who attacked you he admitted it right before my eyes" What are we do with him your majesty" That is up to you Robin but my offer still stands "" What offer your majesty " It time you went you've spent far to much time fighting here you should go home Robin its time you left" "what of Gisborne " "That's up to you now " I've got a passage to England for you and Much the ship sail the day after tomorrow.

2 week later

The ship seem to move rather slow this morning they were three days sail from Portsmouth "Master are you alright " I'm fine just thinking of home ""Home or Marian "" Both i don't how she's going to react when i return"She will be angry don't expect her to welcome you with arms master " I know much do you think she still loves me " i think so but it will take time for her to forgive you master" Morning Will, Archer,Djac "Master when are we to reach port " my gues is Three to Two day before we reach port .


	2. The Road Home Part 2

Port Mouths England 1192

Their ship had been delayed by bad weather for two weeks, The port had been full of crusades the last time they were here they were leaving for the Holy Land with the king that had been five years ago a lot had changed in that time before they had left the Holy Land the king had knighted Robin,Will and Archer and Much became lord of Bunchurch the king said that their men would be waiting for them in Portsmouth there was 150,000 split between Robin,Will and Archer with 2500 men for Much it would take 5 days ride to Nottingham with the amount of men they had it would take twice as long the first night they camped outside a village by the name of Redfort the villager were very surprised to see that amount of soldiers coming from Portsmouth they seen that many crusader since the begin of the crusades the first year of the crusades had very bloody nearly all the who had come with the king the first time had died in the name of the king Robin sat by the fire thinking of all the friends that he'd lost but mother,sisters ,daughters and wives lost their men too many had died the war should never have happened he knew that the men in the King's Private Guard would die for him if necessary.

The night past unventful it was close to midnight Robin herd a noise coming from the forest.

"Outlaws " Robin shouted waking the camp.

Jumping up from his spot next to the fire Robin parried a blow above the head he struck the attacker across the stomach pushing running his sword though the attacker blood slapted every Will and Archer were fairing pretty good they had killed about 20 of the outlaws between and Much were taking on five of the attackers each Robin count about fifty died and another twenty five wounded the others had retreated they hadn't lost any men but some were wounded.

"Robin we need surplies and medicen for the wounded. " Djac said to robin.

"Get them from the village ." Robin said to her

"Your wounded bother".

Robin turned to face Archer"It nothing but a scratch."With that Robin walked away toward were Will and Djac were looking after the wounded.

"How bad are they".Both Will and Djac turned to look at Robin.

"Nothing life threatening."Djac went back to looking over the wounded soldier

"How long until we can leave for Nottingham."Robin said helping one of the wounded

"It deepened on how bad the wounded are."

Meanwhile in Knighton

"My Lady there is a message from Port mouth here to see you."

"What at this hour of the night ."

"I am sorry my lord but he requested to speak to Lady Marian in private."

"Very well send him in."

"Of course my lord".The maid hurried off the get the messenger while Edward woke his daughter.

"Marian there is someone to see you."

"At this god forsaken hour of the night if it Gisborne tell him I'll see him tomorrow. "

"It isn't Gisborne it is a messenger from Port mouth he said it urgent."

Marian silently prayed it wasn't not news that Robin was died as much as she tried to pretend that she hated him she still loved him she would always love that boy who was know more of a man than Gisborne.

"My Lady i have news from my lord Sir Robert of Locksley."Marian smirked she knew how much Robin hated being called by his proper name

"What News".

"That he's returning to Nottingham for good".

"Is that all".

"Yes My Lady But he did want me to give you this letter."

"Can you give him this letter."

"Of course my lady".

After the messenger had left her father came into the room.

"What did he want Marian."

"Nothing just a letter from the Holy Land."

"Who was it from."

"I don't know father."Marian left her father in the main room walking up the stairs to her bedchambers apon shutting the door she opened the letter and began to read what it said.

_13,4,1192_

_Dear Marian I know you will still be anger with me for leaving to go fight for the king your probe thinking i don't think it was a mistake but it was the biggest mistake i made leaving to go fight for gorly leaving you with a broken engagement and heart but i too have suffered from my mistakes over the past five years it has its up and downs.I am not looking for pity but forgiveness for doing something i promised my self i wouldn't do in all my days ._

She couldn't bare to read anymore he had been to hell &back she could only imagine what he had seen in the Holy Land but their was a war here to be fought to against the likes of Gisborne and the Sheriff and the secret identity of the Nightwatchmen here in Nottingham.

The next morning the men set out for Nottingham,Robin and the other at the head of the colloum they rode for what seemed like day until dark making camp just outside of York.

News quickly spread to Nottingham that a war hero and head of the King's Private Guard was returning to Nottingham and much to the dislike of Sir Guy of Gisborne who had escaped from Acre a month walked hurriedly toward the sheriff chambers to tell him the news that Locksley was returning to Nottingham.

"What is so importent Gisborne "

"Locksley"

"What about him"

"He knows it me who attacked the king "

"and how does he know Gisborne"

"He captured me in Acre"

"Well we must hink of a plan to get rid of him for good"

A/N It has been a while since i've updated this story next chapter will not take as long to update as this one


	3. Allan A Dale

Sherwood England 1192

Robin was on night watch again he did it so he didn't have those dreams of the Holy Land they were about two days ride from Nottingham,. Robin herd movement behind him,.He turned his head to see his bother Will coming from the other side of the camp and took a seat next to Robin.

"Go and get some sleep Robin,you don't need to all ways be on night watch,i'll wake you in three hour"Will said

"Alright but if you hear anything"Robin said

"I will wake you if i hear or see anything go and gets some sleep"Will said pushing Robin towards his bedroll

_Flashback Acre 1190_

_Robin and the men who had gone with him on patrol had run into a small group of Saracens and had easily capture them it was close to dusk when they returned to camp with their prisoners._

_Robin dismounted and handed the horses reins to stable hand, he walked tiredly towards the kings king was talking to his personal advisers when of the soliders walked towards them._

_"Yes what is it"Richard said to the solider_

_"Robin of Locksley wises to speak to you,your majesty"the solider said awaiting the kings answer _

_"Send him in "Richard said _

_"Yes your majesty"The solider said before leaving_

_The king turned to his advisers telling them he would talk with them later,.Robin stood at the head of tent waiting for one of the kings guards to return from speaking with the king ._

_"You may see him know my lord "The soldier said _

_Robin walked into the king's tent he past by the king advisers on his way to speak with the king about the group of enemy soldiers he had captured._

_"Ah Robin what was it you wanted to talk to me about "King Richard said to the only man he trusted with his life then any other man in the King's Private guard._

_"When out on patrol we capture a small group of Saracens"Robin said_

_"Where did you capture the group of men"King Richard said _

_"About ten miles within our line"Robin said _

_"Alright what has been done with men since you have returned "King Richard said _

_"There under guard until you decide what is to be done with them my lord"Robin said_

_"Tomorrow i want you to find out what information you can from them about what Saladin movements"King Richard said _

_"Yes your majesty"Robin said _

_After leaving the King's tent Robin made his way tiredly to his own tent._

_End Flashback_

Robin woke just before dawn. The camp was silent the fire was still burning from the night before. He walked over to were his brother was seated.

"how long until, we reach Locksley"Will asked

"Two days ride"Robin replied

Later that day in Sherwood

"The Price for one of the King's deer is your right"One of the sheriff's guards said

"No i needed my hand,my wife she most eat or she will lose the baby"Allan said

"Or if you admit your guilty now, you will have no right to a trail and you will only lose a finger"The guard repiled

"Take the Finger"Allan said

Two of the Sheriffs guards dragged Allan towards a fallen tree.

"Pop your hand on there like this"the guard with the axe said

"I've changed my mind"Allan said

"No appeal"the guard said

Robin had herd the commotion with Archer,Will ,Much and Djac they had ridden ahead to see what was happening grabbing his bow from the saddle he pull several arrows shooting them toward were the three guards and the man were.

"Whose there"One of the mouted guards shouted

"Let him go before my aim improves"Robin shouted from behind the tree line

"He has broken the law of the land"The guard shouted back

"Last time i checked poaching met a tanning or a spell in the stocks"Robin said

" I do not make the law, i do not decide"the guard replied

"But you enforce it, and let this man feed his hungry wife"Robin said loading an arrow in his bow

"let him go,and let us leave these rouges to there crimes"the guard said as he and the others left.

After the sheriffs guards left Will,Much,Archer and Djac came out from the trees along with some of their soldiers.

"Thanks for that mate i thought i was dead man"Allan said

"Well your welcome my friend"Robin said

"Your not a crusader are you"Allan asked

"yes i am Sir Robin of Locksley this is my brothers Will and Archer, and my friends Much of Bonchurch and Djac"Robin said

"Names Allan, i mean my name is Allan ADale from Rousdale my lord"Allan said

"Ed get him a horse and a weponre"Roin said

"Yes My lord"Ed said

Later that day they made camp just a days ride from Locksley.

"So how come you left the holy land Robin"Allan asked

"I was wounded in battle"Robin said

"Where in the holy land were at the time"Allan asked

"We were station at Acer"Will replied


End file.
